1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting or signaling device for motor vehicles, comprising at least one light source and at least one guide for light rays between the source and an exit face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting or signaling devices of this type are known, in particular from the patent application WO 2006/096467, which is related to U.S. Provisional Application 60/658,459. This document discloses a lighting device that comprises a ray guide in the form of solid pieces that are tricky and expensive to produce. Performance in terms of range is reduced because of only moderately satisfactory collimation. In addition, the dimensions of the whole are relatively large.